


The sweet taste of something different

by Caeoticc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Food mention, Other, give genji a break okay he deserves something nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeoticc/pseuds/Caeoticc
Summary: Since being turned into a cyborg, Genji has a very limited and restricted diet. You spoil him with foods and treats that you sneak onto the base from time to time.





	The sweet taste of something different

Genji wasn’t allowed to eat, at least not much. Since his operation, he was incredibly limited on what he could consume due to the fact that his body had to be flushed on a bi-daily basis. The process was almost like dialysis, he had appointments scheduled with Angela every week, the ‘flushing’ process took between 2 to 5 hrs at a time, and it exhausted him from time to time. You were an agent that happened to be employed at the base when Genji originally arrived, you and him developed a nice friendship. You’d both train together on a daily basis, you were both sent out on missions as a duo every now and again. Needless to say, you both enjoyed one another as co-workers, as well as friends. 

It was a Wednesday evening after the dinner hour. You found Genji returning to his room from the training grounds. You both developed a slight routine where you’d sneak him a treat, this week it was an almond butter paste. You knew if you were caught that Angela would have your head, but you didn’t care. If you were able to at least spoil Genji with a solid or sweet food, and at least offer him a reminder of the pleasures of regular human food, you’d gladly take the scolding.

Genji held the door to his room with his foot as he waited for you to enter his room completely. Once you were in, he released the door and made sure it was closed as he followed behind you.

You chuckled as you sat on his bed and dug through your pocket to locate the butter, “With how secretive we are with this, you’d think we were dealing drugs or weapons.”

Genji unclasped his mask and set it aside, you were pleased to see he was smiling once the mask was removed. “I mean, you are providing me with a ‘drug’ of sorts. I’m not supposed to be consuming this.”

“Nonsense,” You pulled the small packet from your pocket and ripped the top part open before handing it to him. “You deserve to at least have something different every once in a while, I can’t imagine that paste you consume is appetizing.”

Genji shrugged as he took the packet from you, lifting the opened part to his lips, “I mean, it does the job, it provides sustenance.” He squeezed a small amount of the semi sweet paste to his lips and took it to his palate. His eyes widened instantly as a faint pink dusted his cheeks. 

“Like it?” You asked, a smile gracing you lips.

He nodded before taking another bit of the paste into his mouth. “I swear you find the best stuff.” You knew Genji wasn’t one for overly sweet foods, he nearly gagged when you offered him a butterfinger a few weeks ago, he took to jellybeans nicely, but dry heaved at black liquorice. It took some trial and error, but once you were able to decipher his palate, he wasn’t too hard to shop for.  
He took a seat beside you on his bed as he continued to enjoy the butter, he gagged for a moment before he realized the butter had stuck to the roof of his mouth, but then resorted to using his tongue to try to urge the butter to release from his upper mandible.

You snorted, and he glared at you, of course you couldn’t take the glare seriously as currently looked like a dog trying to lick peanut butter from the roof of their mouth. 

“Listen,” he began, still sucking at the remaining bit of butter at the roof of his mouth, “Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not! It’s just funny!” 

“Me forgetting how to eat paste isn’t funny!”

“No, but you look quite hysterical trying to eat the remainder of that almond butter.”

Genji swallowed hard, as he finished the remaining amount of paste that was in the packet. 

“I really do appreciate the fact that you bring me items like this. It helps.. It makes me feel somewhat normal.”

You nodded and gently patted his shoulder, “Anytime.” 

Smiling he lifted his opposing hand and set it on yours and squeezed gently. 

“Any chance… sometime next week after I’m flushed, you mind if I maybe.. Take you out? I mean, it’s the least I can do after all the food you’ve snuck in for me.”

You ginned and squeezed his hand back, you weren’t sure if he could feel it or not, but you were sure he could. 

“I’d like that. There’s a new shop that opened up down the way, if I’m not wrong, they should have softer foods on the menu, you know, just to make your flushings a bit more manageable and less painful.

“Deal. It’s a date.”


End file.
